The Heir Of The Destroyer
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: The only known daughter of Magax is raised in peace by a family of Lupes, until the age of 14. What powers does she have? Story one in: The legends of the Corydon family
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Phoenix NightStar and this story has been on my mind for some time, so I finally decided to type this up and post it on this website.**

**The name Phoenix for the main character is in honour of my 3 year old chinchilla of the same name, who died recently from Pneumonia.**

**Neopets belongs to Viacom, I just own Phoenix and her mother, Isis.**

**(Please note: all Neopets in this story – walk on two legs like humans)**

****

**27th day of Hunting in Y9.**

It was a cold night in the Haunted Woods, a blue wocky with scar through his left eye, wearing armor was flying above the trees, he stopped and smiled when he saw the small log cabin. He flew down to the building and landed on the porch of the small building.

After knocking on the wooden door, he heard a female voice called out with "friend or foe". Magax sighed before answering "Friend, my love Isis. I have come to see my young daughter".

The door opened with a bang and a faerie Xweetok, wearing a simple purple dress, jumped out. She was carrying a small bundle of clothes, but still she tracked the Wocky.

Hugging him, Isis the Xweetok smiled before saying "So you finally came, she's is nearly a year old" which was then followed by a small growl. Magax pulled back from the angry Xweetok before saying "Hubrid Nox was causing trouble again. I didn't want him to discover you and my little secret".

Isis laughed before saying "Let him come, my powers are stronger now". She looked down at little bundle before handing it over to Magax. "Now look upon your daughter, the only true heir of the destroyer".

After taking the bundle, Magax asked "What do mean? Does she have powers?" Isis smiled before answering "Yes. In the past 4 months, she has been floating in her room, I'm having trouble watching her".

Magax's eye widen in shock, before he looked down at the baby. Her fur was just starting to charge colour, becoming a lively red colour, but her eyes were the same colour as his own – yellow. Right now the yellow eyes were watching him with Curiosity and wonder.

Magax was silenced has he looked at the little miracle, he looked up to his lover and asked "Does she have a name?" Isis nodded before saying "I decided to call her Phoenix".

Magax nodded before saying "Yes, a beautiful name for a beautiful child". Isis was about to speak when another voice rang out with "how touching".

Magax handed his daughter back before ordering "Isis, get out of here now". Isis frowned before saying "No Magax you need my help". Magax turned to her, "I can't fight if both of you are in danger, take Phoenix and leave travel to safely and don't look back".

Isis nodded before opening her wings and taking off, looking back, she saw that Magax was surrounded by ghosts.

Isis closed her eyes before using magic to teleport herself and Phoenix to Neopia Central.

Isis appeared over the city, unlike in Haunted Woods it was a mild night with a clear view of the stars**. ** Isis looked down at a row of houses; she soon picked one that was home to a family of Lupes.

She landed on the doorstep, before placing her daughter on it. Smiling she reached down and ran a finger down the kits' left cheek before she said "I've to leave you here, I wish things could be different, but like my mother always used to say – some things happen for a reason and all the seers in the family can do is to report it".

Isis smiled before reaching up to her neck and pulling out a purple arrowhead on a silver chain, after taking it off she placed the chain around the kit's neck and said "This is yours now, my little one. I was going to give it to you at eighteen, but now is a good time".

Isis waved her left hand and a scroll made out of brown paper appeared above it, she placed the scroll next to her daughter. Isis stared at the Kit, for there was one last thing to do, before she could leave.

Isis placed her hand gently on the now sleeping kit's head and threw her own head back and chanted "from the east, the south, the west and the north. I call upon the ancient gift blessed upon our ancient family, by Fyora the Faerie queen that gift of the Faerie. May you become a faerie at the turning of life – Phoenix Corydon my daughter".

Isis stood up and took off.

Isis had teleported back to Haunted Woods and was planning on returning to Magax's side, when a ghost appeared in front of her suddenly and before the Xweetok could reacted the ghost grabbed her and held on tight.

Nox's laugh rang out as the Chia appeared, "where is your daughter Corydon?" the Chia asked. Isis laughed at him, and replied "in a place of safety evil one".

Growling Nox reached up and slapped the Xweetok's face in anger, and snapped "You should have just handed the brat over to me and done with it, after all I used to own her father and therefore by all rights – she belongs to me".

Isis growled and whispered "by my power, she will never be yours" laughing Nox turned back to the angry mother, "really, you will not be here to stop me" reaching up as a blade of black energy appeared in front the Chia, he stabbed it forward into the chest of the Xweetok. With a nod the ghost dropped her down to the ground.

The Wocky Magax saw everything, flying towards his injured and dying lover, he said "my love, I didn't mean for this to happen, now you are dying and Phoenix is a prisoner of Nox".

Isis raised her left hand stroked the scar across the wocky's face, and said "No my dear, Phoenix is safe, I left her with a family of Lupes after speaking the faerie calling words to her". Magax blinked and said "when will she become a faerie?" Isis laughed softy and said "at the turn of her life" and with a final breath – the faerie Xweetok known as Isis died.

Picking up his dead girlfriend, Magax took off and flew towards the only known family of his fallen lover.

A few hours later, and the sun was now rising above Neopia Central. The door of the Alpha family home opened and a Purple Lupe woman appeared, her name is and always has been Poppy Alpha, a shop keeper of The Ocean of Magic shop. She didn't noticed Phoenix at first until the rushing of paper drew her attention down to the step, she gasped and picked up the now awake infant who cooed at her in happiness. Poppy turned in shock and re-entered the family's home and shouted "Alexander come quickly".

Her husband, Alexander was a fire Lupe and he worked at the bank as a adivser, entered the hall and fnowed when he saw the Xweetok kit in his wife's arms. He asked with a growl "Where did that kit come from?" his wife answered "I don't know, I just found her on the doorstep with this note"

Poppy handed the scroll over to her husband, after unrolling it, he began to read it aloud to his wife:

_Dear Lupe family,_

_This Xweetok is the only known daugher of Magax, please look after her, protect her, and raise her right and please aloud should the time come for her to return to her father. She will devolop powers at the age of 5, these are normal and are part of my and her's family background. _

_Inside her blanket is another, for her eyes only – when she asks about me, please let her read it._

_ Thank you,_

_ Isis Corydon_

_PS: her name is Phoenix and I would be honored if you would keep it._

Poppy smiled and said "we're keeping her" Alexander growled at his wife and said "no, you heard what the letter said, she is the daughter of Magax, which means that Hubrid Nox will be looking for her".

Poppy sighed and said "Everyone knows that, Chias hate us Lupes and that means that even Nox will be afraid to come near us".

Alexander sighed and said "Fine, we'll go to the Future teller, Mrs Rain. If she says there is no danger then the girl can stay with us, if there is danger then she can go to the orphanage, okay dear".

Poppy nodded and entered the side room into the kitchen, while carrying the kit.

**Well how was that. Love it or hate it – i don't really care. But please read this before you attack me, I'm a dialysis patient at the age of 24 (25 in July). And it is hard enough on its own without someone attacking me just for fun. Okay, so please just me give advice and help in your reviews and thank you.**

_**Next chapter**_**: we find out five years later, if Phoenix was kept by the Lupe family or like Alexander said she was placed in an Orphanage.**

**I'll explan the powers of the Corydon family in the next chapter.**

**Thank you and until next time**

**Phoenix NightStar **


	2. Chapter 2: Family life, family problems

Chapter 2: Family life, family problems

**I don't own Neopets; I just own Phoenix, and her Corydon family, the Alpha family and this story idea, so no stealing. But if you would like to have Phoenix in any of your own Neopets stories, then please PM me, but now enjoy the chapter.**

****

It was a mild but wet evening in Neopia Central, during The Month of Swimming in Y14. And in a simple family home which belongs to a Lupe family, a purple female Lupe called Poppy Alpha was washing, up the family's dishes, all the while listening to the sounds of laugher from her three children, coming from the family's games room.

James the eldest of the three and 8 years old, he is a blue Lupe like his father was when he was younger, and like his father; James is brave and proud. Phoenix the only Xweetok in the family, she is Red with yellow eyes, and because of her bloodline she has supernatural powers, she was a kit when she was welcomed with slightly opened arms into the family, she is now five and well loved. Linda, a year old blue Lupe. Since learning to walk, she follows her older siblings everywhere.

Upon thinking about Phoenix, Poppy smiled, the girl was a gift from her mother, and blessed with the Corydon powers, she soon remembered the words of Mrs Rain.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was Midday, Poppy and her husband were sitting in a darken tent in Neopia Central, in front of the two was a table covered in a black clothe with a deck of Tarot Cards and a big Crystal Ball._

_Sitting behind the table was an old Christmas Zafara called, Mrs or to her friends – Mrs Rain. She was wearing a pair of thick reading glasses, which made her eyes look far bigger and more bug-like. The Zafara was reading the note that was left with Phoenix; the kit was being held by Poppy and was looking around with her strange yellow eyes._

_After lowering the note, the Zafara nodded to herself before saying, "I see the Corydon family are legendary, said to be born with magic in their blood and their hearts, you know. In fact they say that the first member of the family, rescued Fyora from a great and terrible evil, for which she blessed the whole family with a Faerie form, which appears during puberty, you know"._

_Alexander growled "Get on with it, is she safe to keep" Mrs Rain snapped back at him with, "You know, boy-o. I don't like that tone of voice and yes this little kit is safe, for now"._

_Alexander opened his month to snap something at the old Zafara, when Poppy asked "You said that the Corydon family have magic in their blood and hearts, what does that mean?" _

_Mrs Rain laughed and said "You know, I'm glad that you have asked me that, Mrs Alpha. The Zafara then stood up and went towards one of the shadowy bookcases, the two Lupes could hear, the old Zafara whispering, "I know that old book is here somewhere, ah here it is"._

_The Zafara then returned to the table, carrying an old leather bond book, the words: The Legend of the Corydon Family was on the front in gold lettering. "This book has all the information a Neopet could need about the ancient and powerful Corydon family, you know", the Zafara said with a smile._

"_This book records all dates of birth, who married into the family, all birth colours of the family, their powers and their death dates, this book is a very rare find indeed, only three have ever been allowed to be written", the Zafara said while caressing the book._

_Alexander rubbed his forehead and said "But what of the powers, will this little kit be dangerous as she grows". Mrs Rain laughed, "Her powers will grow for the first five years of her life, and then at the age of 5, they will flash into life, you know. Now as for the main family powers; you have magical warriors that can destroy with bolts of lightning and fire, some members are seers that can foretell the future, and some members are alchemists that can make water turn into wine, turn coal into gold. And finally the rarest members of all – the healers, they can heal any injury. But some members have powers in more than one area"._

_Poppy blinked, before looking at Phoenix, "That is some list of powers," Mrs Rain laughed, "it is indeed child"._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Poppy jumped as she hear the crash of something, leaving the dishes she ran into the room, only to see the destroyed TV, a crying Linda and a surprised looking Phoenix and James. Alexandra growled "What happened here". James jumped up suddenly and pointed at Phoenix, and said "

"The freak threw a bolt of lightning at the TV", Alexander sighed "Son, that isn't nice to call your little sister a freak". James growled and shouted "But she is a freak, she floats in her sleeps, her hands glow light green when she is angry, and she isn't sister to me the little freaky Xweetok".

Phoenix gasped before running from the room in tears, Poppy sighed before turning to her husband, "I take care of Phoenix, you deal with James" Poppy said before picking up little Linda and leaving the room.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Alexander, was reading the newspaper, while lying in bed, his wife Poppy entered the room. She looked worried.

He lowed the paper and asked "How did it go". Poppy sighed "Alex, honey, I told Phoenix everything, that she is the daughter of Isis Corydon and a child from the Corydon family". Alexander growled, "You didn't tell her about Magax being her father". Poppy sighed "No dear", Alexander nodded and said "That is good; remember dear, we agreed that the child will not know until she is old enough."

The sun was just risen when Poppy entered the family room, when a nose from the window made her turn, a Halloween Whoot, with a brown envelope in its beak. Poppy opened the window, and to her surprise the owl-like PetPet, entered the room, hooted once, before dropping the letter and flying back out the opened window. Poppy carefully lifted the letter, before gasping at the marking at the back that was shaped like a dragonfly. It was the mark of the Corydon family.

Without any hesitation, the female Lupe, ripped the top of the envelope off, before pulling out the letter and began to read:

_Dear Poppy Alpha_

_Greetings, I am Lady Lilith, the leader of the Corydon family. 5 years ago, you went to Mrs Rain, a long time friend of mine, not long after you left. She told me that you now have the child of Isis, my daughter and therefore the child, Phoenix, is my grandchild. We decided to want five years before sending this letter, as her powers have no doubted manifested._

_Her powers are highly dangerous and without training from the family, she could harm and/or kill someone. So in two days times, a member of the family will come and visit you, to began Phoenix's training_

_Goodbye and great blessings on you and your family_

_Lady Lilith._

"Honey, what are you reading?" came a voice from behind her, making Poppy jumped, turning she noticed that it was just her husband Alexander. Poppy smiled before handing the letter to him, "Here dear, read this".

Alexander gasped and said "I had no idea, that her powers that this dangerous, we need to get ready for this visit".

Poppy nodded before turning to call the children down for their breakfast.

Two days later

Phoenix's POV

Hi, my name is Phoenix and I'm 5 years, and today my mummy said that I'm going to meet someone special and I can't wait.

I was lying in my room, playing with the purple arrowhead that I must have been given by birth mother; I was wearing my best dress.

Hearing the knock on the door, I heard the voices, and then my mother calling "Phoenix, can you come down here now".

I shouted back "Okay, Mummy" before leaving my room and running down stairs to living, where I discovered an Faerie Eyrie sitting on the leather corner chair, she turned to me and gasped "Good mother, she looks just like Isis".

Blinking I asked her "Did you know my birth mummy?" The Faerie Eyrie laughed and said "know her, she was my little sister, I remember playing games with her. Until she met your father and left the clan. But enough of that, little Phoenix, I'm your auntie Nephthys".

**We will leave the story there; I got the idea of owl delivering letters from the Harry Potters series.**

**Next chapter: Phoenix is now 14, but the ghosts are coming for her. **


	3. Chapter 3: the Heir

**Chapter 3: the father**

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update this story, but I had some problems and after much thinking, I have decided to finish this story now and work on Isis ****Corydon past and story.**

**Before the story begins, here is some O/C info**

**Phoenix – is a red Xweetok, that is started to show faerie tints – her wings have grown and her fur is starting to change colour. She is also 14 years old.**

**Linda Alpha – a young blue Lupe girl at the age of 8.**

**Flower Luray is a Pink Cybunny girl, a bit hyper and fun-loving, loves taking pictures and is 13 years old.**

**Lucky Chance is a male Yellow Kougra is a nerd and a scary-cat, but he has a small crush on Phoenix and is the oldest of the four at 15 years old.**

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000**_

It was mild spring night in the Haunted Woods, as a group of four young Neopians, walked towards that old graveyard, guided by the light of Neopia's only moon – Kreludor.

The only reason, why this small group is about to enter the grave was because they were dared by a bullying Skeith, to enter the graveyard, touch the grave stone of Hubrid Nox and spend the night by his grave. It was three years since, the evil Chia who was once planning on taking over Neopia with an army of ghost was killed by Xandra.

As the four were entering, the graveyard, a silent figure of a Wocky, hovered near the gravestone. Magax the destroyer was his name, and he was in graveyard to keep an eye out for Hubrid Nox rising from his grave.

The Wocky turned upon hearing voices and floated upwards to hide. He watched as a group of four stopped, before the gravestone, looking at each of them, his eyes widened when, he saw the young Xweetok.

"Phoenix" Magax whispered to himself, as the Lupe child Linda asked, "Who is going to touch it?"

The Cybunny girl laughed before saying, "Lucky is" her famous camera in her paws. "What!" screeched Lucky, "I'm not touching it?"

Smirking Phoenix said "Oh, yes you are." Before pushing the Kougra towards the stone, the still protesting Kougra reached towards the stone. However just before he made contact with the stone, a ghostly hand reached out of the grave and grab the young Kongra's arm.

The angry ghost rose up, showing the group that it was Hubrid Nox, finally raised from his grave; he shook Lucky before, saying "I'm Hubrid Nox, the Warlock. Who dares to play on my grave?"

The Chia then turned from Lucky, to the other three, his lip curling at Linda, before his eyes stopped on Phoenix.

Nox's smile grew more evil, "Well, what have got here? The lost brat of Magax and the Corydon bitch" said Nox, before evil laugher came from him, "your foolish mage of a mother, through she was very clever, in hiding you with a family of Lupes, I had ghost watching you, before my untimely death, waiting for the right time".

"Seeing, as you are here, and I have returned from the dead, it is time for me to finish what happened that night" Nox smiled before dropping Lucky and charging towards the group, this made the group split-up in fear.

Magax frowned, his daughter should be safe, and after all she has her mother's staff and her powers. After hearing a scream from the Kougra, he hovered after him. 'Please stay safe Phoenix, until I find you' the Wocky thought to himself.

Unaware that his arch-nemesis had been waking and was now saving the rest of the group. Hubrid Nox smiled, this was good, with the group apart, the brat, would be his. So with this in maid, the Chia floated upwards, before snapping his fingers, as a new ghost in his army appeared, the ghost of a giant Mutant Grundo.

The ghost mutant, bowed low in greeting to his new master. "Excellent, I want you to capture the Xweetok, bring her to me and kill the rest" Hubrid ordered, the mutant nodded before disappearing, with a pop.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Phoenix's wings were only a week old, and she was having problems with using them, this forced the young Xweetok to run. She was also on her own, as Linda the Lupe, had went a different path to her, and sure to get the teenager in trouble with her father.

In order to, find the right direction, Phoenix stopped calling out for Linda, when suddenly without warning a Ghost Mutant appeared behind her. Phoenix jumped backwards, tripping over a tree root, and the ghost grabbed her.

The girl, screamed before crying out for help, and fed up with hearing the girl, the ghost placed his large hand over her month.

Nox turned as, his slave returned, the girl was looking down, and had her month covered. Nox smirked, 'a fighter like her father' he thought to himself.

Coming to his capture, he lifted her chin up, so he could look in her eyes, the girl closed them. "Your eyes are just like your fathers" Nox said which made Phoenix open her eyes and glared at him.

Phoenix growled, but before she say anything, a bolt of green energy flew from the side. Nox smiled before turning to the blast's source, "Ah, Magax, How long has it been, my old servant. Now I'm just checking your daughter, she is perfect a life-form and will make an excellent slave" Nox said, his voice calm.

A blue Wocky, with a scar over one eye, appeared, he was carrying a glowing battle-awe, called the Darklight Axe, and he was also watching Phoenix.

Turning to Nox, he growled "I'm no slave nor is my daughter, release her, Nox"

Nox laughed, "No my dear slave, by the right of your bloodline she is mine, and she has been, since the day and hour of her birth, regardless of what her bitch of a mother thought Nox said".

Magax, turned away from her, that is a tale for a different time, you're friends have left already and now it's time for you to go, may child.

Magax became aware that someone was watching him. He looked up and saw that Phoenix was watching him. Magax smiled before lunging suddenly at the ghost, in choosing to dodge the Wocky, made the Ghost drop the young Xweetok, and with great skill, the ancient Wocky caught the girl, while at the same time, slashing the ghost, with his battle-axe.

Turning towards his, dead Arch-enemy, Magax said "return to your eternal sleep, Hubrid Nox". Laughing Nox, rose up, "No, I'll stick around and enjoy myself" he said, before vanishing.

Magax sighed before turning to his daughter, "Phoenix are you ok?" Magax asked, worry in his voice, for the Xweetok girl was shivering in fear. The girl jumped at the sound of his voice, before looking up at him.

"I'm fine, but way are your eyes like mine," Phoenix asked. Magax smiled, "because Phoenix, I'm your true father".

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**And that is it for the Heir of the Destroyer, I hope you have enjoyed this story and will look forward to future stories based around Phoenix.**


End file.
